Fetysz
by kancchan
Summary: Aomine pragnie uwagi cycków tak bardzo, że Kise zaczyna się martwić o jego stan psychiczny i wywala go na kanapę. Jeden seans z horrorem w roli głównej wystarcza, ażeby znów zaprosić pokrzywdzonego przez życie Daikiego do łóżka.


Kise poderwał się w miejscu, słysząc huk. Zaciekawiony tym faktem skierował się do wąskiego przedpokoju. Chciał powiedzieć coś w stylu: „czuj się jak u siebie", ale zrezygnował.

— Hejka — przywitał się uprzejmie, gdy Daiki próbował doprowadzić dwie reklamówki zakupów do porządku.

— Nie zostawiaj kluczy w zamku — upomniał go Aomine, rzucając nimi w stronę Ryoty, który popisał się refleksem i schował je do kieszeni.

— Przyszedłeś się zrekompensować? — odparł rzeczowo, wkładając do ust kawałek cebuli, którą zajmował się opiekuńczo od godziny.

— Samo patrzenie na transparent cycków Mai na wschodniej Shibuyi mnie nie zadawala — wytłumaczył pośpiesznie Daiki, zdejmując z nóg służące mu już przez dwa lata sandały.

— Nie mam cycków – przypomniał Kise, wycierając policzki mokre od łez, aby przywołać się do porządku.

— Nie becz, bo wyhodujesz w moim sercu wyrzuty sumienia — odparł w końcu, zbulwersowany zachowaniem swojego „żony", który kazał mu przez dwa dni z rzędu spać na niewygodnej kanapie.

Ryota zinterpretował to tak: „pomógłbyś, a nie patrzył tak, jak ciele w wymalowane wrota".

— A tak w ogóle nie wiedziałem, że z ciebie taka baba jest. No weź — skomplementował Daiki, dzieląc się swoimi błyskotliwymi spostrzeżeniami przed całym światem.

Kise, puszczając mimo uszu złośliwość drugiego przedstawiciela gatunku ludzkiego, zaczął zwijać coś wyimaginowanego, na co Aomine uniósł brwi, kontemplując w myślach dziwne zachowanie Ryoty.

— Masz gorączkę? — przyswoił sobie, gdy student przestał wykonywać obsceniczne ruchy i zamknął drzwi.

— Zwijałem twój ogon — odparł złośliwie blondyn i, aby uniknąć kuksańca w żebro, czmychnął do kuchni.

Ale Kise zaczął się tak poważnie niepokoić o stan psychiczny swojego partnera, że złożył mu propozycję nie do odrzucenia: „Od dziś śpisz w salonie" z nadzieją, że Daiki zatęskni i przestanie zwracać uwagi na obfite piersi.

— Jesteś pijawką, prawda? — zapytał Kise pewnego dnia, gdy doprawiał swoją sałatkę octem.

— Co ci znów strzeliło do tego twojego pustego łba? — warknął zły jak diabli Aomine. Chodził naburmuszony od tygodnia, a w sumie sunął się po mieszkaniu jak duch, gdy dowiedział się, że jego para ulubionych cycków wzięła ślub i zerwała z życiem modelki.

A Kise czerpał z tego tylko i wyłącznie chorą satysfakcję.

— No bo wysysasz ze mnie całą energię — wytłumaczył pokrętnie Ryota, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego górnolotna metafora wcale taka nie była, ale nie przejmował się krojąc paprykę z taką pasją, że aż polała się pierwszy raz tego dnia krew.

— Auć! — syknął z bólu, przykładając zranionego wskazującego palca pod zimną wodę.

Daiki pierwszy raz od dwóch dni wykazał się empatią i poderwał się z miejsca, pochodząc do partnera. Komórka, z którą prowadził dziki romans od dwóch minut, przeżyła spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z podłogą, ale zignorował ten fakt.

— Daj — rozkazał, ale sam sobie zabrał i zaczął ssać pokaleczoną część ciała swojego chodzącego wibratora.

Kise poczuł, jak jego policzkami zajął się rumieniec. Wzdrygnął się, gdy Aomine wykazał się inicjatywą i zaczął delikatnie wodzić rękami po jego plecach.

— Już się nie gniewasz, że nie mam cycków? — zapytał, gdy Daiki zaczął wykonywać dziwne wariacje z jego ręką.

— Ktoś mówił coś o cyckach? — Daiki oderwał się od przejętego Ryoty i zerknął mu pod koszulkę.

Kise uśmiechnął się szeroko i dał wyraźnie pobudzonemu „mężowi" sójkę w bok.

— Zrobiłem kolację. Doceń — odparł, wskazując oskarżycielsko nożem na Aomine. Nigdy nie doczepi sobie piersi, przecież nie jest w tym związku jakąś tam zwykłą kobietą.

— Ale cycki…

— Nie marudź, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że masz okres — rzucił złośliwie Kise, stawiając przed Aomine dużą porcję papki, której było trudno przypisać jakieś konkretne ramy i zdefiniować jako kolację.

Daiki przełknął głośno ślinę.

— To jest chociaż jadalne? — zapytał, aby się upewnić, że nie padnie trupem, jak pierwszy lepszy królik doświadczalny przez kuchenne eksperymenty modela.

— Skąd mam wiedzieć, Midorimacchi jest lekarzem, nie ja. — Kise wzruszył ramionami i, nucąc pod nosem „kicyu", obrócił się tyłem do policjanta zalewając wrzątkiem dwa kubki.

Daiki westchnął głęboko, zacisnął zęby i zabrał się za konsumpcję „tego czegoś" na talerzu. Rozpoznał w dziczy warzyw i kawałków mięsa paprykę, więc nią postanowił zająć się w pierwszej kolejności.

— Smakuje? — zapytał rozochocony Kise, gdy Daiki pochłonął już kilka kęsów kolacji. Postawiwszy przed Aomine kubek parującej kawy, obserwował spod wachlarza jasnych brwi mimikę twarzy swojego partnera.

— Jak cholera — zapewnił pośpiesznie policjant, chcąc wykrzesać z siebie jak najwięcej optymizmu. Nie wyszło.

— To może dokładkę? — zachęcił Ryota, okrążając stół z półmiskiem w rękach.

Daiki już sam nie wiedział, czy Kise był na tyle ułomny, aby nie zauważyć, czy tylko udawał?

— Kise — zaczął Daiki śmiertelnie poważnym tonem, ale gdy zobaczył w oczach Ryoty chory optymizm, skapitulował. — A gdzie piwo? — zapytał, aby odwieźć go od myśli przewodniej.

— Nie ma — burknął niepocieszony Kise. — Chcę cię dziś przytomnego — dodał, bo wiedział, że jedno piwo w wykonaniu Aomine skończy się na wycieczce do całodobowego po więcej procentów.

I tak z niechcianym uśmiechem na ustach Daiki wymusił na sobie kolejne trzy talerze kulinarnych eksperymentów Ryoty i żałował tylko jednego, że miały jakikolwiek smak.

Bez smaku byłby o wiele mniej bolesne i może nie poleciałyby mu wtedy te cholerne łzy?

— Jezu, Aominecchi, ty płaczesz.

Jasnowłosy zaniepokoił się do tego stopnia, że nawet zaczął szukać chusteczki, ale początkujący stróż prawa odwiódł go od tego stanowczym gestem.

Kise wiedział, że Aomine nie wytrzymałby jego desperackiej próby pocieszenia.

— Dlaczego jesz dalej, kiedy ci nie smakuje? — wypalił, bo wiedział, że Daiki kłamał. Zawsze kłamał, gdy jego prawa powieka drgała.

Daiki aż popluł się tym, co zostało jeszcze nieskonsumowane w ustach.

— Mam taki kaprys — odparł cierpko i przeżuwał dalej.

— Mógłbyś wykrzesać z siebie chociaż trochę entuzjazmu — pouczył załamanego Daikiego od dziesięciu minut Ryota, która sprawnie zagarnął z rąk Aomine piwo i zawładną pilotem.

— Niby z czego mam cię cieszyć? — zapytał cierpiętniczo Daiki, traktując poduszkę jak ostatnie koło ratunkowe. — Jest gorąco jak diabli, skonfiskowałeś wszystkie piwa, które zachomikowałem i masz w ręce pilota — zaskamlał, wylewając wszystkie żale, które się w nim zalęgły. Ich życie rządziło się prostą zasadą: „kto ma pilota, ten rządzi".

— No dajże spokój, Aominecchi, będzie zabawnie — zachęcał swoimi pokładami entuzjazmu Kise. Włożywszy do DVD płytę, rozsiadł się wygodnie obok „męża", wciskając się pomiędzy nim a poduszkę. — I nie marszcz tak tego czoła, bo będziesz mieć zmarszczki i żadnych cycków nie upolujesz — zażartował, gdy Aomine nieświadomie zmarszczył czoło.

— Znów puścisz jakieś łzawe romansidło dla bab, znów się rozryczysz i nie uspokoję cię do białego rana — narzekał dalej Daiki.

— To horror.

Kise zaśmiał się trochę nerwowo, gdy z głośników poleciła mrożąca krew w żyłach muzyka.

Daiki pierwszy raz w życiu był tak uradowany z zaserwowanego przez „blondynkę" seansu, gdy pod jego pływem znów zaprosiła go do łóżka.

Wiercił się od godziny, nie potrafiąc zasnąć. Naciągnął na siebie koc i westchnął głęboko. Pomyślał o czymś przyjemnym i zamknął oczy, ale nie pomogło. Prychnął podirytowany pod nosem, stwierdzając, że potrzebuje szklanki wody, które na pewno sprowadzi go do krainy snów. Już chciał wstać, już chciał skierować się do kuchni w celu zaopatrzenia się w niezbędny produkt regeneracyjny, ale aż się wzdrygnął, gdy usłyszał hałas dobiegający z kuchni i schował twarz w poduszce.

Kise nie był na tyle silny emocjonalnie, ażeby walczyć ze swoimi fobiami i lękami, dlatego po omacku odnalazł policzek Daikiego i uszczypał go w nos.

— Spieprzaj — burknął Aomine i obrócił się na drugi bok.

— Aominecchi — szepnął cichutko Kise do jego ucha. — Chcę siusiu — odważył się, przygryzając wargę i klepnął go po roznegliżowanych plecach w ramach protestu.

— Cycki — mruknął Aomine przez sen i zgarnął ciało Kise do siebie. — Pornosy — dodał, a Ryota aż się przeraził, gdy twarz Daikiego wykrzywiła się w psychopatycznym grymasie.

— Puść mnie, zboczeńcu — zbulwersował się Ryota, gdy policjant zaczął przez sen bezkarnie obmacywać jego sutki.

Dopiero pięć minut później wyswobodził się z jego uścisku i wyplątał się z pościeli, pachnącej potem i spermą.

Narzucając na siebie luźną koszulkę Aomine, bo chcąc nie chcąc policjant był bardziej barczysty i umięśniony od niego, postanowił ruszyć w podróż w głąb domu, aby znaleźć jakiś cudowny sposób, która pomoże mu zasnąć i nie śnić o tym, jak wielka modliszka chce go posiekać na kawałki.

Horrory źle wpływały na jego pogodę ducha, może właśnie dlatego pisnął przeraźliwie, gdy zobaczył swój własny cień na ścianie i omal nie przewrócił się na progu, gdy wparował do kuchni.

Zatrzymał się dopiero przed stołem łapiąc łapczywy oddech. Już chciał ruszyć dalej, już chciał odwidzieć lodówkę, gdy z przerażeniem zlustrował, że taboret, który zawsze stał przy kaloryferze zaczął się poruszać, aż w końcu upadł z pluskiem.

Kise oblał zimny pot, a oczy wyszły z orbity, gdy poczuł jak coś zimnego obejmuje jego prawą stopę.

Chciał wrzeszczeć, ale głos ugrzązł mu w gardle, gdy tym razem jego wyczulony słuch usłyszał charakterystyczne szumienie.

„Gdy zobaczysz dziwnie wyglądającego człowieka, upewnij się, że ma stopy", przypomniał sobie refleksyjne pouczenie swojej matki, gdy raz zgubił się w lesie i schował się przed deszczem w świątyni, o której wszyscy mówili, że jest nawiedzona i mieszkają w niej duchy przodków zmarłych kapłanów.

Dlatego mimo że miał wrażenie, że nogi ma jak z waty zrobił krok do przodu i o mało nie zakrztusił się powietrzem.

— Aomineeeeeeeeeeeeecchi! — zawył, jak świnia prowadzona na rzeź, wbiegając do holu. — Aomineeeeeeeeeeeeeecchi! — krzyczał, jak opętany.

— Przestań drżeć mordę, Kise, ja tu śpię — warknął Aomine przez zaciśnięte zęby, zanurzając twarz w poduszce.

— Aomineeeeecchi — jęknął Kise, gdy wparował do pokoju, przewracając wielki wazon z kwiatami. — AOMINE! — pisnął i ściągnął prześcieradło z ciała swojego prywatnego murzyna.

— Dajże się wyspać, są wakacje — odparł dobitnie, podciągając się na łokciach. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczający argument, aby Kise w końcu się zamknął.

— Aominecchi, ale tam… — Ryota zaczął machać nieskoordynowanie rękami, aby się poprawnie wysłowić. — Tam — wypuścił ze świstem powietrze z płuc — tam jest duch! — zakomunikował śmiertelnie poważnie.

— Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz, tak? — zapytał Daiki, patrząc na niego jak na nową atrakcję turystyczną, aż w końcu skapitulował i znów upadł na poły pościeli.

— Nie! — zaprzeczył gorliwie Kise, machając z przejęciem głową.

Daiki wygramolił się z łóżka i ziewnął. Wiedział, że nie miał wyjścia i musi sprawdzić, bo inaczej Ryota nie da mu spokoju i cała urocza wizja słodkiego lenistwa na urlopie przestanie istnieć.

— Ale jeśli tam nic nie ma naprawdę stanę się po zęby uzbrojoną w twoją krew pijawką — odparł, grążąc mu palcem.

Aomine poszedł, a Kise szedł tuż za nim, klejąc się do jego pleców jak ostatniej deski ratunku.

Daiki musiał przyznać, że tylko Ryouta umiał się do niego przyssać jak rasowy glonojad, ale gdy któryś raz z rzędu przydeptał mu piętę, obrócił się raptownie i krzyknął „buuu!", tak, że Kise wydobył z siebie wyjątkowo wysoki dźwięk, którego nie powstydziłaby się śpiewaczka operowa.

— Chcesz, żebym zawału dostał — mruknął i naburmuszył się, jednak nadal trzymał się bezpiecznie pleców Daikiego, które traktował jak tarcze. Żałował, że nie uzbroił się w czosnek, krzyż i wodę święconą. Miał świadomość, że jeszcze jedna taka akcja i bez reanimacji się nie obejdzie.

— Gdzie masz tego ducha? — zapytał w końcu Aomine, gdy ich pielgrzymka do kuchni dobiegła końca. Nawet zaświecił światło, ażeby jeszcze bardziej udowodnić „blondynce" jak się myli.

Kise wychylił się zza pleców „męża" i podreptał kilka kroków w przód, zaciskając żylaste i długie palce na śniadym ramieniu. Nabrał powietrza do płuc i przestał oddychać, jakby w obawie, że tlen będzie mu za chwilę potrzebny w końskich ilościach.

Był bliski omdleniu. Czuł jak serce zaczęło bić mu mocniej, jak pot zgromadził się na czole i karku, jak krwiobieg w żyłach przyspieszył, jak tętno zaczęło swój szaleńczy bieg.

Jedna. Druga. Trzecia sekunda.

Nic się nie wydarzyło, a serce Kise pogrążyło się w nadziei. Podszedł bliżej i aż zachłysnął się powietrzem.

— Rura pękła — oznajmił uroczyście, gdy uświadomił sobie ten fakt.

— Zamorduję — zdecydował Aomine, gdy Kise zarechotał dziko. — I z czego się tak cieszysz? — dodał po chwili, gdy Ryota nie zraził się jego groźbą.

— Cieszę się, że to nie żaden cycaty duch, który uwodzi facetów — odpowiedział Kise, gdy w końcu zaczął normalnie funkcjonować.

— … — Aomine nie potrafił znaleźć słów, aby wyrazić co czuje, może dlatego poczuł jak cała złość na „blondynkę" zniknęła i zamiast tego zaśmiał się.

— No co? — Naburmuszył się Kise jak małe dziecko. — Za cyckami byś poszedł wszędzie, a jesteś tylko mój i żadnym cyckom cię nie oddam.

— Kise, ty geju, przecież nie chodzi o to, że nie masz cycków — odparł i westchnął. — Mieliśmy jechać na kajaki, a wylądowaliśmy na kserokopiarce, to trochę nie fair — dodał, przypominając mu sytuację, która rozegrała się przed paroma dniami. — Są wakacje, a ja tak bardzo chciałem zobaczyć jak lateksowe kąpielówki opinają się na twoim tyłku.

— Zboczeniec!

— Tak, też cię kocham.

Aomine pokazał mu język i zadzwonił do zaprzyjaźnionego hydraulika.

Już nigdy więcej horrorów zaproponowanych przez Kise.


End file.
